<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas love by StevenSeymourHoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495906">Christmas love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevenSeymourHoe/pseuds/StevenSeymourHoe'>StevenSeymourHoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas Movie AU, Damien is a happy child, Dick Grayson gets easily angry, F/M, Female Clark Kent, Ra’s al Ghul is an asshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevenSeymourHoe/pseuds/StevenSeymourHoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire Kent is hired as a nanny to king Bruce Wayne’s children.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">August.</span> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claire Kent had been working at her mother’s café for three years. After she had gotten her teaching degree, she wasn’t able to find work nearby, and because she didn’t want to leave her mother, she started working there to still be able to earn money. Even though she loved working there, she wished she was able to use her degree for something important. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she finally was able to take a break, she stepped outside for a moment. On the other side of the street, she could see all the people walking by without a break; not even taking in their surroundings. One man stood out; an old man standing on the other side of the road about to be hit by a bicycle.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claire quickly ran over to to pull the man away. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you.” The old man said gratefully. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I couldn’t just let you get hit by that bicycle. I’m Claire Kent.” Claire introduced herself. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nice to meet you miss Kent. My name is Alfred Pennyworth.” Claire thought that she had seen him somewhere, but couldn’t place him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would you like some lunch, mr. Pennyworth?” Since her mother had raised her to be polite, she almost felt obligated to offer him lunch. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That would be lovely, and please, call me Alfred.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>A little while later.</strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And then, he fell straight on his face, and I couldn’t stop laughing. The look on his face, all red and puffy, just made me laugh harder.” Claire laughed along with him. "</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What did you do then?" she asked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well, i was able to stop laughing and helped him up from the floor. He was around five at the time, so he told me, 'Alfred, I want you to burn this carpet.' I have never seen a five year old so serious before. I had to tell him that we couldn't just burn a carpet because he tripped on it, so instead i smacked the carpet and said 'Bad carpet, do not ever make master Wayne fall like that ever again.' Five minutes later he was running around the room as if nothing had happened." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had only been an hour, but it felt like she had known him for years, and Claire really liked Alfred.  From all the stories he told from working for his employer and his chilren to his personality. He told her that his employer needed a new nanny and teacher for his three children, as the old one had just quit.<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Richard was fourteen; Jason was six, and the youngest one, Damien, was one and a half years old. Richard was very blunt, and if he didn't like something, he was very quick to say it, plus he had really strong opinions and didn't warm up to people very easily. Jason was polite and kind when he got to know a person. Damian was a baby and didn't really talk. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you happen to know someone who may be interested in the job, miss Kent?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claire hesitated. She could do it. She had a degree and she loved children. But she didn’t want to leave her mother to take care of the café alone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><span class="Apple-converted-space">"I have a teaching degree, and the children sounds nice. </span>May I have some time to think about it?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course. My flight doesn’t leave until tomorrow.”He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. “If you accept, just call me.” With that he paid for his food and coffee and left. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the café closed for the day, Claire told her mom, Martha Kent, about the offer. “What am I gonna do, Ma?” Claire pulled at her hair while walking around in her apartment. “If I accept, it will be a great opportunity for me to finally be able to teach, but at the same time I don’t want to leave you all alone here.”<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She said, finally sitting down next to her mother who pulled her into a one armed hug. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Trust me sweetie. I think I’ll manage without you. I know things were rough after your father passed but I’ll be fine. I want you to fulfill your opportunity to teach and be happy with what you do.” Martha told her daughter firmly but lovingly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now. Pack your bags and call mr. Pennyworth. You’re going.” And with that, Claire knew the discussion was over. She had learned from a young age to never discuss with her mother. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is mr. Pennyworth.” Alfred answered on the third ring. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi, Alfred. It’s me, Claire.” She said, trying to sound confident. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, miss Kent. Have you thought about the offer I gave you during lunch?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did, and I accept.” She answered. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great. I will pick you up at eight o'clock in the morning.” Alfred told her eagerly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sounds good. I’ll wait outside.” She said ang hung up. She couldn't stop the smile that appeared, but she didn't really want to. Even though she had to leave her mother, she finally had the opportunity she had waited for. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">Gotham, two days before. </span> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop following me Jason! Can’t you see that I’m trying to get away from you?” Richard ‘Dick’ Wayne yelled over his shoulder at his younger brother Jason. He was really tired of him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Master Richard, he’s only following you because he looks up to you.” Their nanny told him, as she walked by them, holding their youngest brother Damien. Dick hadn't bothered to learn her name, as he knew that she would be gone soon anyway. ‘Why can't they just get along’ she thought. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“But I want to play with you, Dick.” Jason said. “Why won’t you play with me? Why won’t you play with me? Why won’t you play with me?” </span> <span class="s1">He started shouting while jumping up and down. The loud noises woke Damien up, who immediately started crying. </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now look what you did. You woke him up.” Dick said annoyed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It wasn’t my fault. If you would have just played with me, it wouldn’t have happened.” Jason yelled back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop yelling at each other.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both stopped, instead staring at her. “Both of you, go to bed this instant." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I see what's going on here." Dick told her, smirking. "From the first day you came here, you gave up every time something went wrong, instead of dealing with it. I don't think any of you so called nannies know what you're doing. So why don't you just give up one more time and quit." He said, smiling at her and took Damien from her arms. Both boys walked up the stairs towards their rooms. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She stood silently for a few minutes, trying to process what he had just said to her. How could someone be so rude?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She ran off to King Bruce’s office. He sat in his chair while Alfred sat on the other side of the desk. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it, Donna?” He asked, sounding worried. he had an idea of what was coming next.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I'm sorry sir, but I’m afraid I can’t work here anymore. I have tried as hard as I could, but I’m tired of listening to prince Jason and prince Richard nagging at each other every day. They are always arguing, while I’m trying as hard as I can to take care of prince Damien. I have tried for weeks now, but I can’t take it anymore. I quit. I’ll pack my things and be gone tomorrow.” </span> <span class="s1">Donna said. Everything she had been holding in these few weeks, were coming out, and she felt like she could finally breathe. </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright. I’m sorry to hear that, but if you fell that way, but I can’t force you to stay. Tomorrow, a car will be ready to take you home. You will also receive an extra month’s payment. Bruce told her. She nodded and left. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">He kept his posture up for about five seconds before groaning and putting his head in his hands. </span> <span class="s1">“Alfred, send out an announcement. The royal family of Gotham requires a new nanny/tutor.”</span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“But sir, this was the last one in Gotham.” Alfred protested. “The last year and a half, we have gon</span> <span class="s1">e through everyone qualified for the job. There aren’t anyone else."</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What am I supposed to do?” Bruce groaned again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll figure something out, sir.” Alfred told him and smiled. “Now, I have to pack for my trip, I’m seeing an old friend in Metropolis.” He said and went to pack. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he was about to leave, Jason came down to give him a big kiss on the cheek. “And what are you doing out of bed, master Jason?” Jason giggled. “I just wanted to tell you to be safe on your trip, Alfred.” “I will, master Jason.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After he had met his old friend, Alfred decided to walk around the city. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he looked at the window of an antique store, he failed to notice the watermelons rolling into the street, making a man with a bike steer away. He turned away from the window, and watched as a man on a bike coming towards him, but before he got hit, someone pulled him to safety. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you.” He said gratefully to the stranger. Luckily, his promise to Jason wasn’t broken. She brought him to a lovely little café and served him coffee and sandwiches. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you work here?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s owned by my mom. She and my dad opened it in the early 90’s, when I was a girl. I basically grew up in this café.” Claire told him truthfully. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I used to go the antique store on the other side every year with my late wife. She would always buy something, and I would try to talk her out of it. Every time I would fail.” he told the girl whom he wo</span> <span class="s1">uld grow a friendship with. </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She sounded like a lovely woman.” Claire comforted him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, she was. Every week she would bake bread to the poor in Gotham. She would also teach the little children to read.” He said, happy to share good memories of Alice with someone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After they had parted ways, and Alfred had offered her the job, he went back to the hotel and sat down with a newspaper. His phone rang. “This is mr. Pennyworth.” He answered. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next morning, when he arrived at her apartment, she was waiting outside. The chauffeur tried to help Claire with her suitcases, but she would have none of that. After they were put in the trunk, she got in the car. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m happy to see you, miss Kent.” They started driving. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s good to see you too, Alfred. And please, call me Claire.” Claire told him with warmth in her voice. He smiled at her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Very well. Now, our flight will leave in an hour and takes approximately four hours.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After an uneventful flight, a limo came to pick them up. They drive up to a small castle, more like a manor. The castle was next to a big forest with a lake and it had a huge garden. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We will be using the workers entrance.” He guided her to a side door. “Are you ready?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I think so.” She told him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting the Waynes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Claire arrives at Wayne manor and meets the kids</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Father, where is Donna?” Dick asked Bruce over breakfast two days later. “We haven’t seen her.” He told his father innocently as if none of them knew that he and his brother had chased yet another nanny away. Bruce was careful to swallow before answering. “Well, Richard. I'm going to be honest with you. She quit. She tried her best, but she couldn’t take it anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jason was quick to high five his older brother. “Yes, Dick. We did it again.” “Jason, this isn’t funny. Your goals aren’t to chase away the nannies. When Alfred comes home, well figure out what to do. Now eat your breakfast and then start your assignments. Even though Donna quit, she still made some sheets for you to do.” “Yes Father.” Dick and Jason said at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">They went to the study room. “But I already know the answers. It’s too easy.” Jason complained. “I know, Jason. But let’s just do what Father asked us to do.” He clapped his shoulder. 'It's not like he cares anyway.' he thought to himself.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">Meanwhile, downstairs.</span> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god. This room is bigger than the café. How do people live like this, Alfred?” Claire was speechless. “</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, miss- I mean Claire. Master Wayne’s parents was very wealthy, so they could afford it.” Alfred told her with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hadn’t told her the whole truth about master Wayne and his family. He had been afraid that she would be intimated by the thought of working for a king. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">She didn’t know that he worked for the king of Gotham. She only knew that he was rich.</p>
<p class="p2">“Do you want to see your room?” He asked her. She nodded absentmindedly, still looking around the room. “It’s up the stairs, down the hall and the third door on the left. I will have someone take your suitcases.”</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, Alfred, but I can carry my own suitcases.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nonsense. We have staff members for that.” He told her. “Now go on.” He smiled as she walked up the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He went to find Bruce. Bruce sat in his office, going through some papers. He had a meeting with his advisor at two o’clock, so Bruce was going through some last minute details. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, Alfred. You’re back.” he said without looking up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Indeed I am, sir.” He sat down in his usual chair. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How was your trip?” Bruce asked, not really paying attention. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">“It was splendid. I also solved a problem of ours. I found a new nanny for the boys.” That got his attention.</p>
<p class="p2">“You did? That’s great news. How did you find them?”</p>
<p class="p2">“Well, it happened when I was almost hit by a man on a bicycle, but someone pushed me away and saved me. We introduced and she took me to a café, and then we started talking. I found out that she has a teaching degree, so I told her about the job offer, and she accepted.” Alfred told him.</p>
<p class="p2">"Who is she?" Bruce asked.</p>
<p class="p2">"Well, her name is Claire Kent, and she is from Metropolis. She is twenty-nine years old, and has been working in her mother's cafe for three."</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Has she been introduced to the boys?” Bruce asked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, not yet. I left her to unpack.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll meet her later, but for now i'm gonna take a walk before the meeting with Ra's.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All right, master Bruce.” Alfred told him and left the room. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claire had just finished unpacking, so she sat down on her bed. She looked around her room, it was very large. Someone knocked on the door; it was Alfred. “Hi, Alfred." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hello, mi- I mean Claire. Are you all settled?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I’m just taking it all in.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would you like to meet the boys?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course.” She answered. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Master Jason, master Richard.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alfred called out. They could hear footsteps approaching. “Alfred, you’re back.” Jason ran over and gave him a big hug. “You made it back home.” Dick came right behind him, carrying Damien, who made happy noises at the sight of Alfred.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Children, this is your new nanny, Claire. Claire, this is Richard, Jason and Damien.” He pointed to them. Dick took a step forward. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We don't need a nanny, so you should just go home to wherever you came from.” He told her promptly and walked back into the study room. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jason was next. He gave her a handshake. “I’m Jason, and I don’t want a new nanny.” He also left the room. Claire figured that this wasn't going to go as easy as she had expected.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damien, who had been transferred to Alfred, was also talking, even he only had four teeth. “A-ga wo ba.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nice to meet you, Damien.” Claire told him and reached out her hand. He grabbed her index finger, and laughed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alfred was surprised. Damien never liked any of the former nannies, probably because he never got used to them, since none of them ever stayed really long. He hoped this time it was going to be different. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I believe that it is time for Master Damien’s nap.” He told her and transferred him to her. He started talking again and smiling at her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The nursery is right next to your room.” He left.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She could fell Damien’s head weighing on her shoulder. She carried him into the nursery. When he had fallen asleep, she went in to the study room. The boys weren't there so she asked Alfred where they might have gone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Normally, when they are hiding, they hide in a rather large cupboard.” She thanked him. As she was walking, she ran into a strict looking man with a mustache and glasses. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What are you doing in this castle</span>
  <span class="s1">? I have never seen you here before." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm Claire Kent, the new nanny. Who are you?" She asked the unfamiliar man. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm James Gordon, but you can call me Jim. I am the head</span>
  <span class="s1"> of security around here. Nice to meet you." he stretched out his hand, and Claire shook it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Nice to meet you Jim." She smiled at him. "I was just looking for the boys."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">H<span class="s1">e laughed. "Ah, those two. good luck." he told her and walked away. Claire walked and found an unlocked door, and she went inside. The room was decorated simply. A desk, some pictures on the walls, a couch and table covered with fabric. She noticed that most of the things in the room were covered in dust. She looked around to see if the cupboard was in the room, </span><span class="s1">when she heard a voice behind her. “What are you doing here?”</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She turned around. A man about her age was now standing in front of her, looking at her. He was handsome, she admitted to herself. <br/>“This room is private. No one is allowed in here.” He told her with a deep, masculine voice. He was taller than her, but not by much. His eyes were blue, but it was a lighter blue than her own. </p>
<p>“Uh- I’m sorry sir, I didn’t know. I’m new here.” She told him nervously. </p>
<p>“You must be the new nanny. I’m king Bruce of Gotham.” </p>
<p>“D-did you say king?” she was stunned. Why hadn’t Alfred told her that her new employer was the king of Gotham? </p>
<p>“You work for me and you don’t know who I am?” he asked with a small chuckle. </p>
<p>“Who would’ve thought?” She smiled. </p>
<p>“Well who are you?” </p>
<p>“I’m Claire Kent. As you may know, I am the new nanny and teacher for your sons. I was just looking for them. Alfred told me that they were hiding in a cupboard somewhere, so I went looking.” <br/>He smiled. “It’s two doors down.” </p>
<p>“Thank you. It was nice meting you.” She said gratefully and left the room. When she found the room, she looked around. It was a big room. She finally found the cupboard and opened it. <br/>‘Poof’ was the sound that was make when the boys threw flour at her, laughed and took off. She brushed the flour away and went after them again. She found them in the study room. Dick looked at her innocently while Jason struggled to hold in his laughter. </p>
<p>“What happened to you miss Kent?” he smiled. </p>
<p>Jason couldn’t hold it in anymore, so he let out a laughter that filled the room. It made Claire’s heart clench. Children had always been her weakness. She thought about all the children she had been babysitting when she was younger. She smiled to herself. “What are you working on?” she asked instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce watched as she walked out of the room. She was almost as tall as him, with deep ocean blue eyes. She carried herself like a (Insert an adjective here). Even though they had only talked for about a minute, he could sense a strong personality behind her meek persona. It was captivating. He had known three women like her before. His mother, Alfred’s wife and his own wife, the late queen of Gotham, who had passed away almost a year ago. The memory of her cut into him as a knife every day. Wherever he would in the castle, it reminded him of his Selena. A knock on the door interrupted his train of thought. </p>
<p>“Pardon me, sir. Ra’s al Ghul is here to see you. He is waiting in your office.” Alfred told him. For some reason, Alfred had never liked Bruce’s royal advisor. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Alfred, I’ll be right there.” He told his butler and took a last look around the room. The Rooms used to be Selena’s study, but now it mostly collected dust, as it was to be locked at all times. “Lock the door, Alfred.” He told his father figure. </p>
<p>“Right away, sir.”</p>
<p>Ra’s al Ghul had been a royal advisor to the Wayne family ever since Bruce was a little child. He had helped Bruce make many decisions as king. Decisions that often benefitted himself, something he would never admit to anyone. As of now, he was waiting for the king to arrive so that he could tell him about his plan. It involved his beautiful daughter Thalia, and it would make his path to royalty a lot easier. </p>
<p>“Ra’s, it’s good to see you.” Bruce said as he walked into his office. Bruce had always respected him and thought well of him. </p>
<p>“Bruce, my dear boy. How are you and your family?” Ra’s asked him. </p>
<p>“The boys are doing great, although they have yet again managed to make another nanny quit.” Bruce told him with a strain in his voice at the last part. He couldn’t understand why the boys always chased the nannies away. </p>
<p>“But I have found another one and hopefully she is able to longer than a month.” Ra’s nodded thoughtfully. </p>
<p>“Anyway, how are you? Bruce asked and sat down. </p>
<p>“I am well, thank you. My daughter is arriving next week. Which reminds me, I think you should meet her. She is very lovely, and maybe you and her can get along.” Ra’s told him tactfully. The plan depended on Bruce saying yes. </p>
<p>“Perhaps you can show her around, it has been a while since she has been in Gotham. And I know that you are busy, since you are the king, but I would appreciate it.” Bruce thought about it. It had been a while since he had talked to a woman outside of work, and Thalia sounded nice. </p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll do it.” He told Ra’s. </p>
<p>“Perfect.” Ra’s said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>